warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Incinerators
The Incinerators chapter are a 15th Founding, non-compliant codex astartes chapter of unknown origin. The chapter has a history of homage, betrayal, and war. Since the time of their founding, the chapter has held a burning hatred for xenos life akin to that of a blazing furnace, and has taken it upon themselves since the time of the 37th Millenium to crusade endlessly against the xenos menace. History Pre-Heresy (36th Millennium - Mid-36th Millennium) Before a large-scale betrayal among their ranks, the Incinerators were already a non-compliant codex chapter, and used a variety of pyro-based weaponry. They had received much attention from both the Inquisition and Codex-compliant chapter such as the Ultramarines for their neglection of the Codex Astartes ''in favor of their own guidelines and rules. It was during this time before the heresy of their chapter that their homeworld was overrun by a large WAAAGH! BlytHok. The entire chapter of Incinerators were called back to their homeworld of Lux Aeterna to defend it from the Ork Invasion, which led to the chapter being thrown into war for the next seven months. Luckily, what with the chapter's specialization in pyro-weaponry, the xenos menace was less difficult than other Ork Waaaghs! and was soon taken care of near the middle of the 36th Millenium. However, even with the upper hand with flame-based weapons, the chapter still suffered losses estimated to scale at a number of 378, leaving the chapter with less 700 hundred members. Not only that, but it would take the chapter months afterwards to rid their planet of the spores and other taints the xenos had left in their wake. The Incendium Heresy (Late-36th Millennium - Early-37th Millennium) Post-Heresy (Mid-37th Millennium - Present) Chapter Organization The Incinerators have an unknown limit of marines, however it is confirmed to be over 1000 ever since the chapter began their never-ending crusade against the xenos menace are their own ghosts from the past. The chapter is organized into companies of 100 astartes maximum, and each astartes within the chapter is equipped with a pyro-weapon of their choice along with the weapons a normal astartes of their position would be granted to possess. Recruitment Despite their endless crusade, the Incinerators maintain a designated homeworld known as Lux Aeterna, a populous Feudal World which is then protected by the company of Incinerators with the least amount of members within their ranks at that time. The chapter does this because the company with the least amount of brothers within their ranks is not only meant to protect the homeworld, but is also able to receive new members and replenish their numbers. While the process of recruiting new astartes does not differ from other chapters entirely, the final test for Incinerator neophytes are tested by a ritual known as the '''Initiation of Fire. '''This ritual has neophytes combat each other with hand flamers and combat knives. The victor goes on to become a full-fledged astartes, where the loser is burned to ash in fire pits that are linked to the planet's core. Deathwatch Service Incinerator astartes make for prominent allies within a Deathwatch Kill-Team, as they carry over their knowledge and weaponry from their chapter's long crusade against the xenos menace. To add onto this, Incinerators are more than willing to serve within the Deathwatch as they still fight against the evil xenos that their chapter is fighting, and feel right at home while serving within a Kill-Team. Chapter Fleet Due to their crusade against the Imperium's enemies, the Incinerators maintain a rather large fleet, including: *Aestus'' '''- Flagship of the Incinerators chapter, serves as mobile fortress when chapter is away on crusade. Much more heavily armored than the average battle-barge, and is under constant vigilance by a group of five Nova-class Frigates, known as Inferno Squadron. *Phantasm of Aeterna '''- Battle Barge, 2nd Company. *''Blazing Disposition ''- Battle Barge, 3rd Company. *''Frenetic Kiln'' - Strike Cruiser, 4th Company. (Will add more soon) Combat Doctrine The Incinerators use a variety of weapons that correspond with their endless crusade against the xenos, such as flame-based weapons and: Weapons *'Promethium Grenades - '''Specialized explosives that discharge powerful flames. Used to combat xenos and enemies without heavy armor. *'Bolter-mounted Shield ''' Gallery Sheildbolter.png|A bolter-mounted shield, standard issue for the Chapter's Flamebearers. IncineratorPostHeresy.png|Incinerators Chapter Pre-Heresy Colour Scheme. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:15th Founding Category:Space Marines